1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) mask structure and formation thereof.
2. Related Art
During fabrication of an extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) mask structure, defects in the EUVL mask structure are inadvertently generated. Unfortunately, repair of such defects by use of, inter alia, a charged particle beam, a laser beam, etc. may modify the EUVL mask in a manner that impairs the effectiveness of the EUVL mask. Thus, there is a need for a structure and associated method that enables EUVL mask defects to be repaired without impairing the effectiveness of the EUVL mask.
The present invention provides a method of forming an extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) mask structure, comprising:
providing a first conductive layer between a buffer layer and an absorber layer such that the buffer layer is on a multilayer stack that is adapted to substantially reflect EUV radiation incident thereon, and wherein the absorber layer is adapted to absorb essentially all of EUV radiation incident thereon;
forming a mask pattern in the absorber layer accompanied by inadvertent formation of a defect in the absorber layer; and
repairing the defect.
The present invention provides an extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) mask structure, comprising:
a multilayer stack adapted to substantially reflect EUV radiation incident thereon; and
a first conductive layer between a buffer layer and an absorber layer such that the buffer layer is on the multilayer stack, wherein the absorber layer includes a mask pattern such that a portion of the first conductive layer is exposed, and wherein the absorber layer is adapted to absorb essentially all of EUV radiation incident thereon.
The present invention provides an extreme ultraviolet lithography (EUVL) mask, comprising:
a multilayer stack adapted to substantially reflect EUV radiation incident thereon; and
a first conductive layer between a buffer layer and an absorber layer such that the buffer layer is on the multilayer stack, wherein a mask pattern in each of the absorber layer, first conductive layer, and buffer layer collectively exposes a portion of the multilayer stack, wherein the absorber layer is adapted to absorb essentially all of EUV radiation incident thereon, and wherein the absorber layer, first conductive layer, and buffer layer are essentially defect free.
The present invention provides an EUV structure and associated method of formation that enables EUVL mask defects to be repaired without impairing the effectiveness of the EUVL mask.
In the specification and claims herein, xe2x80x9cconductivexe2x80x9d means electrically conductive and xe2x80x9cnon-conductivexe2x80x9d means not electrically conductive.